thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Zira (ScarsReign)
Zira is a character of The Lion King: Scar's Reign by user ScarsReign. Zira''' is the mother of Nuka. Zira had known Taka and Mufasa since their childhood, but is a resident of the Pride Lands since Scar's Reign. Zira was Scar's first queen, a title she mainly got by blackmailing Scar. Besides Scar & the hyenas she's the only one who knows the truth about what happened to Mufasa & Simba. In fact, it was Zira who sneakingly planted the idea of killing Mufasa in Scar's head and by manipulating him, she used Scar and the hyenas for doing the dirty work for her. Later, due problems between her and Scar, mainly caused by their son Nuka, who Scar sees as a huge disappointed, either Scar kicked her out of his cave or she went free willingly. She remains a member of the Pride Lands and despite of how things had ended between her and Scar, Zira and the hyenas kept their friendship alive. Therefore Zira also knows about Scar's desires to exile her and Nuka, what he can't pursue because if he does Zira will expose Scar's secret. She now uses the hyenas to gain success in countering Nala and secretly manipulating the black maned lion, a thing in which Zira also has her own secret agenda. '''Appearance Zira’s pelt is tawny, while her muzzle, paws, and underbelly are paler in color. Her eyes are red. Personality Zira is known to be a sly, smart and cruel lioness. She has proven that with how she secretly managed to manipulate Scar in killing his own brother. She knows that she has him under her thumb. Zira's ugly personality is also the reason why she's not very popular among the lionesses.. Zira had always been Sarafina's rival. In her childhood, Zira couldn't hide her jealousy towards the lioness. Sarafina was (and is) a beautiful lioness and that gave her a lot of attention from the males (mainly from Scar/Taka), something Zira hadn't gotten much. Therefore she also hates Nala because she thinks Nala is exactly like her mother (looks & personality). She does accept that Sarafina's teenage son Mheetu is friended with her son Nuka. Nicknames * Witch (by Scar) * Wicked lioness (by Zazu) * Queen (by the hyenas) * Bitch (thought by Nala and basically almost all lionesses..) Memorable Quotes Trivia * Zira has an unpleasant history with Scar, she now despises the father of her son Nuka. * Zira hates Nala. * Zira and Sarafina are rivals. * Zira spends a lot of time with the hyenas. * Shenzi is her bestie. * Nuka means everything to her. * Zira has only a few lionesses as friends. * Zira likes to cause problems and she's often plotting scams. * Zira desires to have all the power. * Zira hated Mufasa. * Zira is a clever lioness but also very impulsive. Category:The Lion King: Scar's Reign Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Lions Category:Lionesses Category:ScarsReign Category:Parents Category:Pride Landers